


Выпивка-3 (27/03/2014)

by AvaDay



Series: Фики по заявкам, весна 2014 [30]
Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Gen, Post-Serenity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку "12) Выпивка: Я напишу, как наши персонажи вместе пьют. – Саймон Тэм"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выпивка-3 (27/03/2014)

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Выпивка-3  
> Размер: 59 слов  
> Фандом: Firefly  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Саймон, Кайли, Джейн, Мэл, Зои  
> Категория: джен  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Примечание: написано для Lina285 на заявку "12) Выпивка: Я напишу, как наши персонажи вместе пьют. – Саймон Тэм"

Выпивку достает Кайли.  
– Я же механик, – пытается объяснить она.  
Джейн пъет неожиданно молча, капитан – поругиваясь вполголоса. Саймона едва не выворачивает от одного запаха, но он и не думает отказаться. Делает глоток и старается удержать жидкость внутри.  
– Кто выживает – тот пьет, – сказала Зои.  
И Саймон делает еще глоток, и еще, и еще. За себя и тех, кто уже не может.


End file.
